What is and what should
by music67love
Summary: un peu UA HPDM Ce qui est et ce qui pourrait être... Ou quand Harry se retrouve dans un univers alternatif où il est heureux. Deux choix s'imposent à lui : accepté ce "rêve" ou revenir au présent, malgré la souffrance ?
1. Prologue

What is and what should

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un HPDM, what else ?  
_

_Rating: M  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling... de même que je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de Supernatural du même titre :p  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: _Ce qui est et ce qui pourrait être... Ou quand Harry se retrouve dans un univers alternatif, où il est heureux.

_Note de l'auteur: Nouvelle fic, j'espère que vous l'apprécierait ! Bisous à tous !

* * *

_

**Prologue**

J'ai froid. J'ai faim. J'ai mal.

J'ouvre les yeux lentement. Où suis-je ? Je ne vois rien, si ce n'est un rayon qui passe par la seule petite fenêtre présente dans la pièce. Enfin si on peut appeler ça un pièce. J'essaye de me rappeler où je suis, mais pas moyen.

Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à l'obscurité et je discerne des pierres partout autour de moi, avant d'un misérable tas de paille et une couverture. Un cachot... Des souvenirs ressurgissent tout à coup et je me vois affronter le Lord Noir, je vois le corps d'Hermione tomber, je vois une chevelure dorée crier et puis... plus rien. Le trou noir.

Un cliquetis se fait soudain entendre et je lève la tête pour voir Voldemort me regarder. Il a l'air heureux. Je ne me demande pas pourquoi, sachant pertinemment la réponse : il a gagné. Je suis à sa merci, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi à présent.

« Bonsoir Harry. »

Je frissonne au son de sa voix. Un semblant de sourire orne ses lèvres.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Je ne réponds rien, j'en suis incapable. Qu'y a-t-il à répondre ? Que je suis triste, que je me sens misérable ? Non, ça ne ferait que le rendre encore plus heureux, et je veux à tout prix éviter ça.

« J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi... »

Je le regarde, intrigué. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour moi ça.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait triste que tu n'ai rien pour Noël. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Noël ? J'ignorais que c'était déjà Noël. Dire que j'aurais pus le fêter avec Ron, Hermione et les Weasley cette année. Il faut croire que le sort en décidé autrement. Le sort ? Non. Voldemort. Voldemort en a décidé autrement.

« Tu ne dis rien ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est ? »

« Je m'en fiche Tom. J'imagine que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour moi de toute manière. »

Il me regarde, heureux de voir que j'ai parlé. Il ne dit même rien à l'entente de son prénom moldu.

« Oh si Harry, crois-moi, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi. »

Je ne répondit rien, suspicieux. S'il le dit... Soudain, je sentit une douleur fulgurante prendre possession de mon corps et puis, plus rien. A nouveau le trou noir.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Oui, je sais, je sais : "Encore une nouvelle fic ?" Mais, que voulez-vous, j'aime débuter de nouvelles fics --'... J'avais prévu de la poster pour Noël, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre :p Vous me pardonnez ?**

**music67love**


	2. Malfoy ?

**What is and what should**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un HPDM, what else ?  
_

_Rating: M  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling... de même que je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de Supernatural du même titre :p  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: _Ce qui est et ce qui pourrait être... Ou quand Harry se retrouve dans un univers alternatif, où il est heureux.

_Note de l'auteur: Nouvelle fic, j'espère que vous l'apprécierait ! Bisous à tous !

* * *

_

RARS ANONYMES :

elle sid : Merci ma sidounette xD... Merci pour ton soutien !

* * *

**Malfoy ?**

La douceur des draps sous mes doigts. La chaleur d'un corps à mes côtés... Un instant. D'un corps à mes côtés ? Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Une silhouette repose à côté de moi, me tournant le dos. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Je me lève, essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Car ce ne peut qu'être une fille, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pu que voir ses cheveux blonds à travers la pénombre, mais ils avaient l'air si doux au toucher.

Je traverse la chambre, évitant de me cogner aux meubles et j'arrive sain et sauf dans ce qui semble être le salon. Je n'allume pas la lumière, l'immense baie vitrée laissant pénétrer assez de lumière dans la pièce. Je m'approche de cette dernière qui donne, semble-t-il, sur Londres. Je tire une chaise et m'assied là, regardant par la fenêtre.

Pourquoi ne suis-je plus dans le cachot de Voldemort ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Est-ce ça la surprise de Voldemort ? Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... monstrueux dirons-nous.

Londres est si belle que je ne peux en détourner les yeux. J'ai l'impression... J'ai l'impression que la Guerre n'existe pas, que je n'ai pas perdu face à Voldemort. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout recommencer ici.

« Harry ? »

Une voix me détourne de ma contemplation. Celle que je prenais pour une fille est en réalité un homme... Et, comble de l'horreur, il s'agit de Malfoy ! De Malfoy ! Tétanisé, je ne bouge pas, le laissant s'approcher de moi et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il sent bon...

« Encore à regarder Londres ? Et si tu dormais un peu ? »

Je ne dis rien. Malfoy...

« Ca ne va pas amour ? »

Amour... Il m'a appelé amour... Je n'y crois pas ! Je n'y crois simplement pas. Malfoy et moi... Ensembles ? Alors qu'il tente à nouveau de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, je me dégage en hurlant.

« Malfoy... Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Il me regarde, peiné. Visiblement il ne comprend pas mon attitude. Et moi je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait ici.

« Harry... Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ça fait des années que tu ne m'as plus appelé Malfoy... Et on est marié je te rappelle, je m'appelle Potter-Malfoy a présent. »

Potter-Malfoy... Il s'appelle Potter-Malfoy... Merlin, dis-moi que c'est faux. Par pitié, dites-moi que je rêve.

« Dégage Malfoy... » le menacé-je, en saisissant la chaise où j'étais assis, il y a peine quelques minutes.

« Harry... »

Il lève la main vers moi, mais renonce finalement.

« Je... C'est de ma faute c'est ça ? Je... Tu as été déçut c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas été assez bon hier soir ? »

Il a les larmes aux yeux à présent, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Un coup d'œil sur son corps me le fait comprendre : visiblement Malfoy est enceinte... et nu ! D'ailleurs, à bien me regarder, je suis nu moi aussi... C'est pas bon signe ça.

J'évite de trop regarder cette partie de l'anatomie de mon... mari, et mes yeux remontent sur son ventre gonflé.

« C'est à cause de mon ventre.. Je ne peux plus trop bouger et... Tu vas me quitter c'est ça ? »

Il s'effondre soudain en larme, et je reste là, comme un idiot, à le regarder pleurer, ma chaise en main. Malfoy... Pourquoi pleure-t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi le quitterais-je ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de le mettre en cloque et de me marier avec lui ?

Sans y faire attention, je repose la chaise et me rapproche de lui. J'essuie lentement ses larmes et il lève les yeux vers moi, hésitant. Pour seule réponse, j'ouvre les bras et il s'y blottit aussi bien qu'il le peut avec son ventre gonflé.

Il se remet à pleurer, et moi je ne peux que passer ma main dans son dos pour tenter de le rassurer. Ce Malfoy là me touche bien plus qu'il ne le devrait...

« Tu ne vas pas me quitter, hein ? » demande-t-il en hoquetant.

« Je...euh non... Et euh... Tu étais très bien hier soir. »

Je le sens sourire faiblement dans mon cou. Depuis quand est-ce que je remonte le moral à Malfoy ? Ce dernier se détache lentement de moi, les yeux rouges.

« Tu viens ? On va arriver en retard chez tes parents demain sinon... »

Chez mes parents ? Je ne dis rien, me laissant guider par cette main si douce dans la mienne. Il me ramène dans notre chambre et me lâche la main pour aller se coucher. Il a un peu de mal à s'asseoir, et je me surprends à le trouver mignon ainsi, poussant de petits soupirs pour réussir à se coucher confortablement.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » me demande-t-il en me regardant.

« Euh... Si si... »

J'avance lentement, jusqu'à me retrouver à côté du lit. Je me couche, avant de remonter les couvertures sur nos deux corps car, visiblement, Malfoy n'arrive pas à l'attraper. Ce dernier se blottit d'ailleurs contre moi, son ventre gonflé contre le mien. Soudain, je sens quelque chose bouger.

« Ils ont bougés... » fit le blond en souriant contre mon cou.

Un instant... Ils ?

« Ils ? »

« Bah oui, les jumeaux... Tu es sûr que tout va bien Harry ? Tu as l'air... Bizarre. » me demande-t-il à nouveau en levant un visage inquiet vers moi.

Grillé...

« Tout va bien... Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

« Tu ne devrais pas te lever en pleine nuit pour regarder Londres... » dit-il en baillant.

« Tu as raison... Dors maintenant. »

Il ne dit plus rien. Son souffle devient régulier et j'en déduis qu'il dort. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi, comme par réflexe. Moi, je n'arrive pas à dormir. En même pas une demi-heure, la totalité de mon monde vient de s'effondrer. Je suis à présent marié avec Malfoy, qui est enceinte de jumeaux et, visiblement, mes parents sont encore vivants.

Quel intérêt Voldemort a-t-il à m'envoyer dans un monde où je suis heureux ?

« Harry... Dors... »

La voix de Malfoy me tire de mes pensées. Et moi qui pensais qu'il dormait...

« Tu es réveillé ? » demandé-je alors, sans réfléchir.

« Je ne dors que d'un œil en ce moment avec les bébés. »

Il se blottit encore un peu contre moi et m'embrasse le cou tendrement.

« Je t'aime 'Ry... »

Je suis censé dire ''moi aussi'' à ce moment, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas celui qu'il croit et que je ne peux pas supporter de jouer avec les sentiments des gens.

Alors, en réponse, je lui caresse simplement le dos.

« Dors... » murmuré-je à nouveau, avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir.

**OooOooO**

Un mouvement contre mon ventre me réveilla. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, pour tomber sur ceux encore fermés de Malfoy. Il est mignon quand il dort...

Les mouvements continuèrent de plus belle et je souris, posant ma main sur le ventre rebondit. Les bébés bougent contre la paume de ma main et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Mes bébés...

« Ils bougent... »

La voix de Malfoy me tire de ma réflexion.

« Oui... »

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je ne bouge pas, le laissant faire. Il se dégage de mes bras et s'assoit tant bien que mal en poussant de petits soupirs.

« Ça va ? »

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude... Mais je ne te cache pas que j'ai hâte qu'ils sortent de là. »

Je souris et m'assied à mon tour.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » me dit-il en se levant. « Tu peux faire le petit-déjeuner ? »

J'acquiesce. Je le vois s'éloigner vers ce qui semble être la salle de bain. Il a quelque difficulté à marcher, et je ne peux que le trouver encore plus mignon ainsi. Je ne m'étonne même plus de trouver Malfoy mignon : après tout, ce monde est tellement étrange, que plus rien ne m'étonne.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends l'eau de la douche couler, que je me décide à me lever, à mettre un boxer prit au hasard dans un placard et à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je trouve facilement la cuisine et, même si je tâtonne un peu pour trouver les ingrédients, je dois dire que je me débrouille plutôt pas mal.

Je suis en train de faire cuir le lait, quand un cri retentit soudainement. Je cours vers la salle de bain, affolé. J'y trouve Malfoy, allongé sous la douche, les mains crispées sur son ventre.

« Draco ! »

Son prénom sort de ma bouche sans que je ne le veuille, et je me précipite à ses côtés. L'eau est froide, mais je m'en fiche. J'attire le corps frêle contre mon moi et, d'un sort, éteint l'eau de la douche.

Malfoy tremble contre moi, mais il ne crie plus et ses mains se sont décrispées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je... Une contraction... Très forte... »

Il se met à sangloter et je le serre plus fort contre moi. Je prends la serviette à porte de ma main et je la passe autour du corps tremblant.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. »

« C'est pas la peine 'Ry... »

« Mais... »

« Ça ira, je t'assure... »

Je n'en suis pas convaincu, mais je ne dis rien. Si Malfoy pense que ça n'en vaux pas la peine... Je le porte jusque dans la chambre et le pose sur le lit. Les couvertures le recouvrent presque entièrement, mais je ne veux pas qu'il attrape froid.

En retournant dans la cuisine, je remarque que le lait a débordé, et je soupire. Je le retire du feu et jette un simple sort de nettoyage. Je finis de faire le petit-déjeuner et l'apporte dans la chambre. Draco s'est endormit et je souris, attendrit.

Un rapide sort de conservation sur le repas, et je me retrouve sous les draps, serrant son corps nu contre moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ainsi avec Malfoy. Je ne suis pas gay et, normalement, je le hais. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'agis comme ça ? Pourquoi j'agis comme si lui et moi étions mariés depuis des années ? Est-ce le contrecoup du sort ?

Je ferme les yeux à mon tour et m'endors, contre le blond, la main sur son ventre gonflé.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Coucou ! Avouez que vous avez complètement oublié cette histoire xD... Je ne vous en veux pas, j'aurais dû uptauder plus rapidement, surtout que le prologue n'avait rien d'engageant. Mais, que voulez-vous, je prends tout le temps 30 ans pour écrire, et ce chapitre n'a pas échapper à la règle.**

**Bisous à tous ceux qui me soutiennent depuis mes débuts, et aux autres aussi ^^**

**music67love**


End file.
